Fine With Not Knowing
by my heart is who locked
Summary: I think im going to stop here with this one as I really don't know what to write next but suggestions are more than welcome xx ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Johnlock**

John turned to look at Sherlock just to make sure he was okay. It became a habit, the army doctor didn't know what it was about the detective that drew him to obsess over his safety but he was fine with not knowing. The two men were in a cab (as usual) on their way to a crime scene, this one was only a five but they had nothing better to do. The song "wonderwall" by oasis blared out of the radio. Neither man noticed that the other was tapping their fingers to the rhythm and humming the tune until Sherlock turned to john, smiled and said " I wasn't aware you were a fan of music" john was a bit confused but then realized what he was doing and to whom he was talking. "Yes Sherlock" then john heard the humming that wasn't coming from his own vocal chords " hang on, since when did you know the tune of any song ever?" Sherlock gave John a big grin and whispered the words "Since I met you" john felt his heart flutter but he didn't understand why. He was fine with not knowing.

Lestrade came to the car to greet them as they were getting out. John payed the man and he left. Lestrade handed Sherlock the details they had gathered so far and led them towards the body. The detective bent down and began to inspect.

" Judging by his hair and shoes he was off to somewhere nice, but clearly didn't make it. His nails are short, bitten, that indicates anxiety. Splash marks on the back of the left leg, suitcase obviously. John care to take a look?" john, hearing his name snapped out of the trance he was always in when Sherlock did these deductions "Urm yeah sure. Okay so, buttons done up wrong on the shirt, he must have been in a rush. A spec of blood on the left knuckle but it's to dry and old to be his own so he was in a fight?" Sherlock nodded. He'd gotten it right.

They finished up on the scene and got a new cab home. As john reached to open the car door Sherlock accidently brushed his hand against johns. His hands were warm and soft and john could feel still feel the warmth on his hand and it tingled where he had made contact. He didn't know why the small touch made him smile and stop breathing, but he was fine with not knowing.

Back at 221B John made tea for Sherlock and himself and went to his room to do some blogging. He whistled an upbeat tune and heard it mimicked by a violin. It was louder than usual which meant the musician was near his door. John got up from his desk to open his door to a beaming Sherlock. "Figured out the case then?" john asked. Sherlock rolled his eyes but was still smiling, "obviously, it was the landlord incase you were wondering. And by the look on your face you are confused about the look on _my_ face, well I have figured something else out as well" john blushed and became nervous. When Sherlock was this excited about something it usually isn't good news. Suddenly john realized what it was. It had been a mere thought he stored safely at the back of his head. He could live without Sherlock knowing, as he was fine with not knowing.

Chapter 2

Sherlock broadened his grin and announced to john, and every one else in Baker Street "you are gay" Johns heart stopped. He couldn't move, couldn't _breathe._ He knew he was going red and finally pulled bits of himself back together. "How umm, how did you _deduce_ that one?" john was speaking in barely a whisper. "Simple, when out hands brushed together your pupils dilated and your breathing became labored. You've never been able to retain a relationship with a female and, I'm not sure if you noticed, but when I told you that I liked music other than the violin of course you when white as a sheet." He looked so damn pleased with himself and this infuriated John." I'll pack my stuff then, be out of your hair by Sunday." Misery washed over him like a wave of freezing water. " What, why?"

"I don't want this getting on the way of your work" Sherlock raised an eyebrow and then realized what he was saying. " No no john you've got it wrong! I don't want you to go and quite frankly I cant let you. You see, when you became my accomplice I have solved so many more cases than before you were here therefore you must stay." John sighed and he faced the familiar sense of disappointment." If you only put up with me because of the work stuff then I'm definitely out of here!"

"No john, honestly I thought you were better at reading between the lines! I'm just like you! We can be together like ordinary people" he put his hand behind his head twirling his hair and kicked the floor, then hastily added, "If you want."

John didn't know what kissing a man would be like, he wasn't fine with not knowing.


	2. Chapter 2

**let me know if you want more :D**

John turned to look at Sherlock just to make sure he was okay. It became a habit, the army doctor didn't know what it was about the detective that drew him to obsess over his safety but he was fine with not knowing. The two men were in a cab (as usual) on their way to a crime scene, this one was only a five but they had nothing better to do. The song "wonderwall" by oasis blared out of the radio. Neither man noticed that the other was tapping their fingers to the rhythm and humming the tune until Sherlock turned to john, smiled and said " I wasn't aware you were a fan of music" john was a bit confused but then realized what he was doing and to whom he was talking. "Yes Sherlock" then john heard the humming that wasn't coming from his own vocal chords " hang on, since when did you know the tune of any song ever?" Sherlock gave John a big grin and whispered the words "Since I met you" john felt his heart flutter but he didn't understand why. He was fine with not knowing.

Lestrade came to the car to greet them as they were getting out. John payed the man and he left. Lestrade handed Sherlock the details they had gathered so far and led them towards the body. The detective bent down and began to inspect.

" Judging by his hair and shoes he was off to somewhere nice, but clearly didn't make it. His nails are short, bitten, that indicates anxiety. Splash marks on the back of the left leg, suitcase obviously. John care to take a look?" john, hearing his name snapped out of the trance he was always in when Sherlock did these deductions "Urm yeah sure. Okay so, buttons done up wrong on the shirt, he must have been in a rush. A spec of blood on the left knuckle but it's to dry and old to be his own so he was in a fight?" Sherlock nodded. He'd gotten it right.

They finished up on the scene and got a new cab home. As john reached to open the car door Sherlock accidently brushed his hand against johns. His hands were warm and soft and john could feel still feel the warmth on his hand and it tingled where he had made contact. He didn't know why the small touch made him smile and stop breathing, but he was fine with not knowing.

Back at 221B John made tea for Sherlock and himself and went to his room to do some blogging. He whistled an upbeat tune and heard it mimicked by a violin. It was louder than usual which meant the musician was near his door. John got up from his desk to open his door to a beaming Sherlock. "Figured out the case then?" john asked. Sherlock rolled his eyes but was still smiling, "obviously, it was the landlord incase you were wondering. And by the look on your face you are confused about the look on _my_ face, well I have figured something else out as well" john blushed and became nervous. When Sherlock was this excited about something it usually isn't good news. Suddenly john realized what it was. It had been a mere thought he stored safely at the back of his head. He could live without Sherlock knowing, as he was fine with not knowing.

Chapter 2

Sherlock broadened his grin and announced to john, and every one else in Baker Street "you are gay" Johns heart stopped. He couldn't move, couldn't _breathe._ He knew he was going red and finally pulled bits of himself back together. "How umm, how did you _deduce_ that one?" john was speaking in barely a whisper. "Simple, when out hands brushed together your pupils dilated and your breathing became labored. You've never been able to retain a relationship with a female and, I'm not sure if you noticed, but when I told you that I liked music other than the violin of course you when white as a sheet." He looked so damn pleased with himself and this infuriated John." I'll pack my stuff then, be out of your hair by Sunday." Misery washed over him like a wave of freezing water. " What, why?"

"I don't want this getting on the way of your work" Sherlock raised an eyebrow and then realized what he was saying. " No no john you've got it wrong! I don't want you to go and quite frankly I cant let you. You see, when you became my accomplice I have solved so many more cases than before you were here therefore you must stay." John sighed and he faced the familiar sense of disappointment." If you only put up with me because of the work stuff then I'm definitely out of here!"

"No john, honestly I thought you were better at reading between the lines! I'm just like you! We can be together like ordinary people" he put his hand behind his head twirling his hair and kicked the floor, then hastily added, "If you want."

John didn't know what kissing a man would be like, he wasn't fine with not knowing.

Chapter 3

The kiss was deep, intense and passionate. John had never experienced any thing like it, and my god did he wish it had come sooner. "wow" was all he could say. Sherlock looked pretty pleased with him self, but why wouldn't he be after he'd unleashed such passion. John walked towards his bed as he needed to sit down but he went backwards so not to break their gaze. Sherlock followed him, sat and put his arm around him. "Well, John i didn't know you had it in you! i Thought you were going to stay in the closet for the rest of your life. By the way hows Narnia this time of year?" they both chuckled and John put his head on his partners shoulder. His eyes were opened to a whole new world of possibilities. He wondered what life would be like from now on without Sherlock, he was fine with not knowing.

The next morning John opened the fridge to find it was clear of all severed limbs but there was a jar of strawberry jam. He took out the jar and saw it had a note on it. The note read "Fresh Jam For My One and Only John. May it be as Sweet as You -SH" John smiled silently to himself then turned back to the table to spread the jam on his toast. As he turned he found he had no room to move as there was a tall grinning Sherlock standing so close he could feel his breaths on his face. "Morning" said the slightly surprised John "How are y-" he couldn't finish his sentence as Sherlock had taken a small step forward and kissed him, but only lightly this time. "My morning was fine, i slept great. Now that we've got the boring stuff out of the way, i think we should talk about last night." John had to let the words sink in before responding "hmm" was all he could say as he was so terrified as to what Sherlock would say next "I want to erase all possibility in your mind that i will ever leave you. One brief moment of being with you told me that we, John Watson look at me, are forever and nothing will ever happen to change that, understood?" John wrapped his arms around the beautiful man standing before him and pulled him tight in a close embrase and whispered one word "Understood" What would their next spontaneous act of love be ? He was fine with not knowing.

There was a knock at the door, only one person could knock so timidly and at this hour "Mrs. Hudson, come in me and John have some news!" Mrs. Hudson was like a mother to Sherlock as his own kicked him out of the house after he realised he was homosexual. He told her every thing, even the fact that he had fallen in love with the army doctor on day one "Boys ! I'm so glad this has finally happened i have been looking forward to this day since John here moved in here!" What would be if John had never agreed to move into 221B? He was fine with not knowing.

Chapter 4

Mrs. Hudson stayed for tea and they all chatted away into the afternoon. Since being back in London (after Afghanistan) doctor John Watson finally felt content. After getting a bit carried away, Mrs. Hudson stopped planning their wedding and stopped suggesting baby names for the child she so desperately wanted them to adopt. Once she had left the flat Sherlock asked "What do ordinary people do on ordinary days?" John realised he was being asked what he wanted to do now. After a moment of thinking he suggested that they go out for lunch. They went into a restaurant they both had wanted to try but never got round to. They had an extremely pleasant time despite the stares they received from 'ignorant buffoons' as Sherlock liked to call them. John didn't realise he had once been one of those ignorant buffoons but was fine with not knowing.


End file.
